The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
Some methods for enhancing a stereoscopic effect of a two-dimensional image in a pseudo manner have been suggested. These methods are directed to increasing subjective image quality of various types of image content, such as photographs, movies, and television images. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-126708 suggests a technique of dividing an image into a background region and a foreground region by using a second-order differential of an image signal and performing edge enhancement with different levels on these regions. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-206362 suggests a technique of dividing an image into a background region and a foreground region by using a stereoscopic method and adding shade to an object in the foreground region.